


Sith of the Crèche

by ForceBondLove



Series: Sith of the Crèche [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Post Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: Episode VIII, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceBondLove/pseuds/ForceBondLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just for fun :3<br/>(More chapters coming soon)</p></blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End - Part 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End - Part 1**

 

* * *

 

 

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

 

 

**Long before the time of his death, Lor San Tekka lived with spiritual people called the Crèche on their world, where they guarded a sacred egg - a star, that they believed would hatch a savior who would bring salvation to the galaxy.**

 

* * *

 

 

_"We are the Crèche. The egg is our charge, our purpose, our salvation. We protect and nurture it, and in return we bathe in its radiance. Its presence guides our lives. It holds salvation itself - the savior unborn. Someday the egg will hatch, and we, or our descendants, shall receive our reward for keeping it safe these many generations," a Crèche elder vowed._

 

 

 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I sipped my tea. I didn't care that the hot liquid burned my tongue. It was comforting to me and it filled my body with warmth against the cold day. The sun doesn't shine down on Ahch-To anymore. The brilliant blue that once colored the ocean is now charcoal grey, reflecting the rain clouds above that are threatening to pour down at any moment. The beautiful green trees and grass that covered the islands are nearly dead, revealing more ruins of the temple. The only sounds that filled the air was the whooshing of the waves and the crackling of the bonfire that danced wickedly with the wind beside me.

Luke is gone again. Nobody has heard or seen him in weeks. A part of me is glad but the other half is saying,  _Don't give up on Luke, go find him._ But I can't make myself leave. So much has happened. Sometimes I feel like I'm caught out in the middle of the ocean with tidal waves crashing down on me. My lungs burn for air but I can't swim to the surface. I'm in agony and my body is shutting down. I'm drowning but I can't die. This is what my life has become. It's like I'm living on a alternate Jakku. I imagined and dreamed of a place like this once but now I wish I was somewhere else. Every day I'm setting out here in the wet sand, looking out into the gloomy horizon. Sometimes I train with what little Luke taught me but mostly I sit here and watch the sky for ships even though I know my freedom is resting on the other side of the island -  _The Millennium Falcon._ If I was being truly honest with myself and I hate to admit it, I know the reason why I can't leave. I'm waiting. I'm waiting for  _him_. The last time I seen him was right before Luke left. He started to go by his real name again, _Ben Solo._  Things changed a lot between us. _He changed._ I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming out in frustration.  _Whatever you've been waiting for - whomever - I can see it in your eyes, you've known all along... they're never coming back._ Tears filled my eyes as Maz Kanata's words haunt me. I didn't want to accept the truth and I still don't. Especially since I know the whole truth now. _I know why I was left on Jakku so long ago...._ More tears came and overflowed down my cheeks. I wiped them away and took another sip of my tea to rekindle the warmth that started to vanish from my body.

That day when Luke's lightsaber called to me, Maz said it means something very special.... and with my help, someone still could come back. I assumed at the time it was Luke but I didn't want nothing to do with what was happening. But I was pulled into the events that followed after the call. Looking back now, I never had a choice. My destiny was sealed before I was left on that awful scorching planet. My life before Jakku is a hazy memory but it's slowly coming back to me. I was so young. I remember my mother. Her face was a little similar to mine but she was much more beautiful. She had long golden blonde hair that shined so bright in the sunlight and her aqua eyes looked strikingly inhuman against her blue painted on markings she wore on her face. I only remember my father's voice but when I see my reflection in the mirror, I can almost see him. I can imagine that he had dark hair like mine and eyes that never decided rather if they wanted to be brown or green. Sometimes I wish I was back on Jakku, to go back to a time where I believed that they would come back.

When I first came to Ahch-To, I didn't know what to expect. The deafening silence and the pained look on Luke's face when he turned around to meet my eyes scared me a little. I held out his lightsaber to him, offering the galaxy's only hope and the last Jedi, a chance to come out of exile and save the galaxy again. The beginning was very difficult. He refused at first but then he decided to train me. It was short lived. I hadn't realized I was using the dark side of the Force while training. My first duel with Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base is something that I think about a lot. I heard a voice telling me,  _Kill him. So easy. So quick._ Somehow, I knew it was the dark side calling to me but I didn't understand why it felt so wrong to kill a monster like Kylo Ren. He had just killed his father. But I drew away and blocked the voice out. And before anything else could happen, the ground beneath us split apart. The look in his eyes was almost sad. He wanted to tell me something but I just ran quickly as I could to Finn. I remember before I aboard the falcon, I heard a faint heart beat in my head. It scared me. But somehow I knew Kylo was still alive. And unfortunately, the battle wasn't over yet.

 

_It is you._

 

His words shook me to the very core of my being. I didn't understand at the time what he meant. It never made sense how he knew so much about me but yet I never met him before our meeting in the woods of Takodana.  _Well, I thought...._ When Luke decided not to train me anymore, that same day, chaos broke out on Ahch-To. Kylo and his Knights of Ren found us. Everything happened so fast. In a blink, me and Luke was separated. The Knights entertained Luke while Kylo chased me through the temple ruins. I couldn't lose him. He knew my every move. This time I was able to block his Force attempts to stop me dead in my tracks. But just like Takodana, he made it into a game. I knew he was getting closer to me because of the loud hum of his saber. My mind was racing in so many different directions and before I could realize what was happening, he chased me into a dead end. The clearing of the cliff edge where I first met Luke. He knew this was going to happen. He planned it this way. I tried to catch my breath and mentally prepare myself. I ignited my lightsaber but he did the opposite. He shut his saber off and pulled his hood down. _What is he doing?_ His dark eyes burned into mine. His hair danced around his pale scarred face like a black flame. "Rey," he said my name in a pleading tone as he started to walk toward me. I backed away from him but I forgot how close I was to the edge and I lost my balance and fell into the ocean. The last image of his face was fear for me. "No!" He yelled with his hand out reaching toward me. _Was this the same Kylo Ren I fought on Starkiller Base?_

That thought was lost when I hit the water. My legs, arms and back stung from the impact. I started to kick my legs and try to swim to the surface. I didn't know how to swim. My nose and throat started to burn from inhaling and swallowing the water. The more I kicked, the further I was going down. The pressure started to fill my chest and head. My whole body was tiring out. Everything was becoming foggy and my eyes started to close but before they did, a dark form swept over me and held me close. I waited for death but nothing came. There was only darkness. I could hear someone's voice but it sounded so distance. Maybe it's because there's so much water inside my ears. I felt pressure pumping against my chest and than something warm against my lips. "Breathe!" The voice shouted from somewhere far away. I couldn't find my breath. I knew I was still alive because my heart was pounding. I felt more pumping against my chest and than the warm pressure against my lips again that felt-

I opened my eyes, and I was horrified to see Kylo leaning over me, grasping both sides of my face with his hands, and his lips against mine breathing air into me. He pulled back from me but his face was still inches from mine and he looked as terrified as I was. In that moment there was something familiar about the fear that was placed in his eyes. _I've seen him before. I've seen him before Starkiller Base and Takodana. I seen him before that first vision...._ His wet hair was dripping down his face and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. My cheeks felt like they was on fire and I hoped he didn't feel that as he was still grasping my face. I suddenly felt angry.  _Why did he save me?_ Just as I thought that, he flinched back like someone slapped him in the face. "Rey?" He called my name again but why did it sound so strange. _So far away_.I suddenly realized I still wasn't breathing and I started to choke. I turned over and coughed up water and dry heaved a few times. The water rushed out of my ears and everything around me sounded too loud. I closed my eyes and I wanted nothing more but to go to sleep. I felt horrible. "Rey?" He called my name for the third time. I couldn't look at him. I didn't know if this was all a illusion. _Why was he worrying about me?_   _This can't be real. He should be_ _worrying about himself. If I could find the strength, he wouldn't be talking right now._ "Are you okay?" He sounded like he was going into a panic attack. I couldn't answer him. He grabbed my shoulders to turn me around to make me look at him. His eyes was full of fear and his bottom lip was trembling. "I'm so-" Kylo's words was cut off with a loud thud. Kylo fell over beside me, passed out and face down in the sand. Luke was standing over us. "Are you okay?" Luke asked me grimly. I didn't know why but I felt the urge to laugh. This was real. I'm alive and so is Luke. I looked around and there was no Knights of Ren insight. I looked down at Kylo and then back up at Luke. I nodded to assure him I was fine. My eye lids felt so heavy. I couldn't fight it anymore. I woke up hours later in the night.


	2. Beginning of the End - Part 2

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the End - Part 2**

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes from a dreamless sleep. The night sky was so clear and beautiful. The moon and the stars was surrounded by bright dancing auroras of blue and red lights. I gaped at it's beauty. I never seen anything like it. The humidity was replaced with refreshing cool air and I could hear the ocean somewhere near by.  _Strange... I don't remember falling asleep outside._ I was covered with blankets and I was slightly damp. There was a fire slowly dying out next to me.  _What happened? Remember.... Try to remember what happened today,_ I ordered myself.

But I couldn't concentrate. The lights in the sky kept captivating me. They drowned my thoughts and focus. I couldn't look away from my private heaven. Until....

 _Ouch!_ My throat was so sore and my mouth was dry.  _Mouth... Ocean... Drowned..._ My mind scrambled. I remember being underwater and I couldn't swim up to the surface. But someone pulled me out. But after that there was so much darkness.... 

 _NO!...._ My mind screamed at me.  _It was him._ A flash of his worried eyes and his dripping wet black hair burned into my mind. The heat of anger hit my body so hard like I fell and hit the water again but with much more force this time. The air got colder and the peacefulness faded around me. "Kylo Ren!" I hissed through my teeth. I ignored the pain in the back of my throat and jumped up from where I was laying, and a sudden wave came over me. I was so lightheaded. _How long was I asleep?_ But that didn't matter. I stumbled but shook it off. I had no time to pass out again. I watched my surroundings carefully and listened for anything. Voices, footsteps.... But it was quiet. And it was very unsettling. I began to panic.  _No Luke. No Kylo. No Knights._ I searched around me and looked through all the blankets that was now scattered.  _Damn it! Where are my weapons? I had my lightsaber when I fell into the ocean. And my staff should had been here from my hike this morning. Unfortunately, my blaster was in my room deep in the ruins._ Before I had time to come up with a plan, my feet started to run. The moon and the colorful lights helped guide my way down the stone steps through the darkness. I ran down the beach and there was no sign of anyone. I wanted to call out for Luke but something told me not too. If the Knights of Ren are still alive, it would be best not to give up my position since I'm unarmed. But Luke wouldn't leave me alone and defenseless if they was still alive but I wasn't going to take any chances. I half way stopped every time I came across a large oval black rock that looked like a dead body laying in the sand. My stomach twisted every time I thought it might be and if it could be Luke. But him and the Knights was nowhere insight. But somehow, I could sense that Kylo was still here. That thought made me run faster again. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do when I found him. I have no weapon to defend myself and my Force wielding is unpredictable. I could end up hurting or killing myself instead of him. I took another route back up to the stony slopes. I knew I was getting closer to him, not because of the smell of wood burning but because I could feel him and his dark energy pulsing through the air around me like a heart beat. Chills ran through my body.

I slowed down as I came to a clearing with a stone wall surrounding multiple huts that circled a huge bonfire. Luke was already waiting for me.  _Why does he look so afraid?_ "Where is he Luke? I know he's here!" I yelled hoarsely. There was something that flickered in Luke's expression when I said,  _I know he's here._  My anger started to boil.  _Why didn't he kill him when he had the chance?_

"Rey, you need to calm down," Luke held up his hands cautiously. The anger that's boiling inside me started to build higher. He looked at me like I was a ticking time bomb. But I couldn't calm down. "Where is he?" I repeated. "He's.... detained at the moment," Luke said still holding his hands up. "Why didn't you kill him? And where are my weapons? What happened to the Knights of Ren?" I asked. "Rey-" I pushed past him to the nearest hut. I was growing more impatient, and.... I could feel  _him._ But Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Let go!" I screamed and struggled against his strength. For a man of his age, he was very strong. "Rey! Listen to me please!" He began as he placed his hands firmly on each side of my shoulders and looked into my eyes like a father trying to make his misbehaving child obey. "I understand and I know you're angry. And you have every right to be-"I cut him off. "Luke, he killed so many people and-" This time Luke cut me off. "No, the First Order did. He tried to stop the destruction of the Hosnian sys-" I shook my head, denying what he was telling me. "He hurt me! He hurt Finn! And he.... he killed his own father!" I croaked. I was starting to lose my voice. Pain and sadness filled Luke's eyes. "He's done terrible things. Things that.... that probably can't be forgiven. But Rey, it's Snoke. He's always been there. He was always waiting. He's been following Ben since he was a child. And I'm partially the blame for all of this-"

"You?" I whispered not comprehending what he's saying and the fact that he's defending his actions. "His mother and I didn't tell him about his grandfather. We wanted to wait until it was the right time but he found out the wrong way. That's when Snoke got full control of him and it was too late." He took a deep breath and released his hold of my shoulders. "I didn't think there was a chance for him until earlier." He continued in a whisper. "I won't let my nephew fall to the dark side again. I'm going to do what I should had almost seven years ago. He will be redeemed just as his grandfather was in the end." He seemed so sure of himself but I couldn't believe it. He could sense that, so he added, "He saved you."

A dark chuckle filled the quiet space between us. We both turned to see Kylo leaning against the hut with his arms folded across his chest like he's been standing there the whole time listening to our conversation. He stared at me intensely. "And I still haven't heard a thank you," he said sarcastically, adding fuel to the fire. I grit my teeth and bawled my hands into fist. He seemed disappointed that I didn't try to attack or say anything to him. His eyes flickered over to Luke. "She's right. You should had killed me," he said honestly. "But instead, you hit me on the head and knocked me out cold. You really believe that there is still hope for me?" I wasn't sure if he was still being sarcastic or being serious. "Yes," Luke said confidently.  _This is sickening, how can he believe this?_ I thought in disbelief. Kylo looked back at me and laughed. "I know," he agreed with me and then smirked.  _That was it. That was my boiling point._ "I told you to stay the hell out of my head!" I started to walk toward him but as expected, Luke pulled me back again. Any attempt to try to attack Kylo would be a waste of time and energy. "The dark side is strong with you today," he taunted. "Did you ever made your decision?"

"What decision?" I asked getting more annoyed with him. "My offer," he said simply. My anger was making it hard to concentrate or remember anything. Another wave washed over me and I thought I was going to pass out this time. But I wasn't lightheaded. There was something else. There was a sense of calm raining down over me. I knew that this feeling was not my own. I snapped out of my reverie and Kylo was staring at me with full concentration.  _Stop it!_ I mentally yelled out at him. He flinched back and smiled a victorious smile. "I was just trying to help you," he said beaming. _He was trying to help me? How did he do that? He was.... calming me?_ "My offer?" he repeated impatiently. _You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force!_ My mind flooded with memories of us dueling on Starkiller Base. He could had easily killed me or pushed me off the cliff. But instead he offered me to be his apprentice. I let the silence answer for me. "Luke can't help you, only I can do that," he said. It almost sounded like a threat. _If I get a chance, I'm going to kill him. That is a promise to myself. I'm going to make that my goal in this new life and I don't care if he hears that._ The corners of his mouth started twitching. "What does that mean?" I asked. While still fighting a smile, he ignored me and his eyes went back to Luke. "So tell me, Uncle. What is this secret Jedi lore that you and Tekka found?" Kylo asked. _Jedi Lore?_ Luke didn't answer. "You aren't going to tell me, are you." He guessed. "Supreme Leader Snoke is very interested in it. He says the Empire tried to cover it up. But now, it's been found and here you are. Living on a island covered in ruins from the first Jedi Temple. What is it that you are seeking here?" He pressed. "You're right. I'm not going to tell you. Not yet," Luke said guarded. Kylo's brows grew together in confusion. Fear and wonder radiated off of him. "Still quite the secret holder," he paused to glance at me. "You're so keen on redemption, I'm surprised you haven't"- Luke cut him off. "That's enough!" Luke panicked. The wind whipped wildly around us. Kylo and I was both surprised. For a second, there was two dark energies pulsing around us and it disappeared as quickly as it came. I couldn't read the exchanged looks between them. The wind settled down after a long moment and Kylo retreated back inside the hut. "What was that about?" My voice cracked. "It was nothing," he answered in a almost whisper. My gut twisted into knots.

This is how it was from now on. I didn't know if I could trust Luke either. I thought about going back to the Resistance Base but there was that voice again, telling me not too. I usually listened. It sounded so familiar. _You will be tempted. But you cannot control it. The Force will be with you. Rey... These are your first steps._ I never forgot those words. They are engraved in my mind.  _Who are you?_ I thought to myself.

Eventually, Luke trusted me enough to give me my weapons back. Even my blaster that I thought I had hidden safely away in my room. Chewie mostly stayed in the falcon so that he wouldn't have to cross paths with Kylo. R2 stayed loyally at Luke's side while BB-8 stayed with me. He always threatened to zap Kylo if he got to close to me. It was hilarious. I was surprised that the First Order hadn't came yet. How did Kylo and his Knights found us anyway? The exchanged looks and bad feelings continued. I knew that this was the calm before the storm. I was tempted to question Kylo about it but we always end up arguing when either of us try to start a conversation with each other. It was impossible and we drove Luke crazy. The three of us traveled to a city that had a Jedi archive hidden underneath a bar. Luke didn't tell us why or what he was going there to find. Traveling there was a entertaining experience. Kylo looked so uncomfortable being in the Millennium Falcon but he was appalled when I took the pilot position. He was getting ready to argue with me when Chewie picked him up and threw him out of the cockpit. I would had given anything to see the expression on his face. Him and Luke talked privately through our short trip to the city. When we got there, Luke ordered us to stay on the ship but Kylo protested and said he wanted to have a drink. Nobody trusted him. I offered to watch over him while Luke was in the archives. Plus, BB-8 would be with me. Luke agreed but Chewie had to stay and watch the outside of the bar in case he would try to escape. Kylo rolled his eyes in frustration. "You have to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath. The small bar was nothing like Maz Kanata's Castle. The place was filled with droids. We was the only two humans. BB-8 looked right at home and strode happily in between me and Kylo as we made our way to a table. He ordered two glasses of Savareen brandy. I thought he got them for himself until the waiter put one of the clear glasses of dark red liquid in front of me. Sensing my inexperience with alcohol - he told me to sip, not gulp it. Kylo was drinking it as if it was water, so it couldn't be that bad. I did as he instructed and took a small sip. My face scrunched up as I took in it's sweet and very strong flavor. My mouth felt warm and numb. This can't be for human consumption. He laughed at my distaste. I nibbled on some seasoned bread to get rid of the flavor in my mouth. The silence wasn't awkward as it should be. Luke seemed to take forever in the archives but I wasn't in any rush. It was nice to get away from Ahch-To. I looked up at him to see him gazing off in his own world. I wondered what he was thinking and if he was reading my thoughts now. And just like as if I physically tripped and fell - I mentally fell into his mind. He whipped his head around so fast and he grabbed both of my hands that was resting on the table. BB-8 was beeping furiously. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to," I stammered. I wasn't lying. I couldn't control it. He stared at me with smoldering eyes. The same look he had when he had me balancing on the edge of the cliff on Starkiller Base. I looked down at our hands. His covered mine completely and he was holding them so tightly. Like he was holding on for dear life. Seconds after that, we both realized we weren't breathing. He let go of my hands and we both exhaled and tried to catch our breaths. BB-8 relaxed a little. My heart was pounding so hard. I wasn't afraid of him. But I was afraid of what just happened. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead and he took a long sip of his drink. His hands was trembling.

I knew then that there was some kind of connection between us that he wasn't telling me about. Chaos broke out after that. The First Order came for us. I expected Kylo to turn against us and fight but he fought back against the First Order. Their bounty hunter destroyed the bar but Luke got what he came for. Documents of some sort. We escaped unscathed through the alley ways and made it back to the falcon. When we got to Ahch-To, we feared that they would come but they never did. It didn't make any sense. Kylo was the only one not worried. And eventually, me and him was able to talk without always arguing. And one night, Kylo and I escaped a bad storm that was brewing. We both ended up in the same hut. We talked for a long time. We talked as if we had been friends for years. It was odd.... but it felt normal somehow. He was different. His energy around me was different.... It wasn't darkness but it wasn't light either. It was a balance between the two, I think. He was grey. He told me to call him by his real name, _Ben._ Maybe Luke was right. Maybe he does have a chance. Luke started to trust him to train me while he studied the documents he retrieved. He still wouldn't tell us what it was. Ben taught me how to better my control of using the Force through this connection we have. I asked him about it but he wouldn't answer any of my questions. Which would start arguments but he seemed to enjoy himself when ever I was mad at him. Until one night, in the hut while we was talking. He questioned me about my childhood and how much I remember about it. I thought it was strange but I told him what I remembered. The energy in the hut shifted. He was Kylo Ren again. He told me that he could give me my memory back if I came with him to the First Order. Selfishly, I wanted to go. But before I could get angry with him, the hut made a whining crackling noise. It all happened to fast but yet it seemed like everything was in slow motion. To my surprise, Ben wrapped his arms protectively around me. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest as the hut burst into a million pieces. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was debris still falling from the night sky. Ben was hovering and holding me so close to his tall muscular frame. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. My stomach did weird flips.

"Well, that was unnecessary!" Ben said sarcastically. "I trusted you Ben. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and now you are trying to lure her to the dark side?" Luke said through his teeth. I struggled awkwardly out of his arms and pushed him away. He glanced at me with hurt in his eyes. "Only to eavesdropping ears. I assure you, I have no plans for her to join the dark side," he said. Neither I or Luke believed him. "But I have to say.... People wonder where my anger issues come from. The apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree!" Ben smart mouthed his uncle. They argued back and forth for a hour. I didn't know if I should be angry, confused or I should just leave this island completely. I didn't know what I felt. I watched and mentally laughed at them. That was twice now, that he saved me. I knew Luke wouldn't had tried to hurt me, he was just trying to protect me from Ben and the dark side. But I wasn't prepared for what came weeks after that literal blow up.

 _In a short context, I did fell for him. It wasn't a choice and I hated it. But he also betrayed us as we knew he would and he escaped from the island. Leia came to the island, hoping to talk with her son but she was too late. She was glad to be reunited with her brother but she returned to the base. The First Order came but Kylo Ren wasn't with them. Luke and I fought our hardest against them. We both was so close to death but than Kylo.... Ben, and his Knights of Ren saved us. I couldn't believe it. But right after that he gave me my_ _memories back and told me about this Force Bond we have and how it was created between us. The worse thing was finding out who my parents was and what happened to them. They was acquaintances of Luke's. They was part of a tribe but they was on the wrong side of the Force. Luke and Ben - fifteen at the time - came to visit the tribe. The visit turned into a battle. Without a choice, Luke killed my parents and the whole village out of self defense. I hid myself up a tree during the chaos. Ben stared after his uncle in shock. Afterwards, I climbed down and confronted Luke. I remember the anger so well and the pain from the loss._

"You killed my parents!" I screamed at Luke.

_Something inside me ignited and the lightsaber that was hanging from Ben's belt called to me and landed in my hand. There was a strange energy that swept through me and Ben as soon as the saber came to me. I tried to kill Luke but he was too strong. I was only five years old. Ben yelled for us to stop and Luke knocked me out using the Force. Ben and Luke argued back and forth and tried to figure out what to do. Before I knew it, I was on Jakku. Ben promised that he would come back but.... To much happened. As for Luke, I know that there more to the story. Ben doesn't understand what exactly happened. The visit turned ugly so quick that he wasn't sure what they was fighting about. Before I could question Luke about it, Snoke made his way to Ahch-To and thankfully the Resistance did as well. It was a blood bath. Ben lost his whole left arm due to Snoke. And Finn and Poe barely made it out. Finn was surprised and upset with my new friendship with Ben. I really hope we meet up again to talk about this. He didn't give me a chance to explain._

_Snoke dueled and lost to Luke but he's still alive somewhere out there. Luke left right after that and so did Ben. He felt so guilty for what happened to me in the past. It killed me that it was still torturing him. But before he left...._

Ben was walking down the beach toward a TIE fighter. "Where are you going?" I asked. He didn't turn around, he kept on walking. It was hard to keep up with him. His legs we're a lot longer than mine. "I'm leaving. It's better this way," he murmured. "No! You can't leave! You have to finish training me! You know that Snoke is going to come back," I said, hoping that my voice wasn't betraying my panic of the thought of him leaving. He didn't answer. I ran ahead of him and blocked his way, making him stop now. He towered over me and my head barely reached his shoulders. He looked so sad and drained from everything that's happened. "Please don't leave," I choked out. I couldn't believe I was beginning to cry over him. "Don't leave me again." That was enough for him. Tears overflowed his eyes. I caressed his face and he closed his eyes but he tried to turn away from my touch. I gripped tightly at the collar of his grey cloak. "Don't be afraid. I feel it too," I whispered.

With his eyes still closed, he breathed my name. My real name.

"Kira..."

He pulled me to him and kissed me hard and deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as my head started to swim. Our bond revealed how we felt about each other as his mouth moved against mine. There was a energy surging and building deep within us both. He stopped and stared down at me with lust filled eyes. Both of us we're breathing hard and heavy which was making things worse. Ben kissed me again and lowered his hands around my waist and pushed me closer to him. He felt so good against my body. He trailed kisses down my jaw and to the nape of my neck. "Ben..." I moaned at the same time a moan escaped from him. He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again but longer this time. He stopped so that both of us could breathe. He rested his forehead against mine and he opened his teary dark brown eyes to look at me. I felt nothing but love through our bond.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me again. And than he held me against his warm chest in a sweet embrace. His heart was hammering against his rib cage. "There's something I have to do," he said after a long moment. My heart fell into my stomach and I pulled back from him. "No Ben," I started to cry again. "Trust me. Please. I love you. I'm going to come back," he promised. I could feel through our bond that he was telling me the truth.

Unwillingly, I let him go. And now, it's been weeks and he hasn't returned to Ahch-To and I'm getting more worried and mad with each passing day. I didn't realize how lost in thought I was when I looked over and the bonfire was almost completely out. My tea had gone cold and it was starting to rain. I got up from my spot and stretched. My arms and legs we're so stiff. I was getting ready to run up the slopes to the ruins for shelter when a unfamiliar figure appeared before me.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shadow On Ahch-To

**Chapter 3: Shadow On Ahch-To**

 

* * *

 

 

My tea cup fell from my hand at the same time my heart fell into my stomach. I heard the shattering crash below and I felt the ricochet of glass hitting against my boots. The man did not move nor did he look like he was breathing. The energy around me was light and confusing.  _Is he a ghost?_ He looked so human. He looked nothing like the Force-ghosts that Luke had once showed me in the caves. His serene blue eyes reflected his soul inside himself which made me relax a little. He wore his shoulder-length brown hair down with the top layer tied back away from his face and he was dressed in beige Jedi clothing. He studied me so carefully.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice shook terribly. He smiled slightly. "That is a long story," he said in a voice that sounded so ancient. Then he disappeared as a gust of wind and rain hit me and caught my breath. I didn't take much time to wait and see if he would return. I ran fast as I could up the slopes but fell several times on the slippery black rocks. Relief washed over me when I finally reached the sheltering ruins. I took a moment to catch my breath and collect my thoughts.  _What just happened? Who was that?_ My mind was a scrambling mess again.  _There was something..... Something about him. Familiar isn't the right word for it because I never seen him before. But there was something......_

My thoughts we're interrupted by painful stings. I look down and blood was soaking through the knees of my pants. I took off my pants and examined my knees. They wasn't as bad as I thought they would be and-

 

**_REY!_ **

 

I let out a scream that was piercing to my own ears. I knew I was okay when I felt the calming tug between our bond. My mind has been broken into. He reminded me of a bandit sometimes....

 

 ** _Damn it!_** I cursed.

 

I ran and grabbed my blanket off my bed and covered my lower half with it. I know he's not actually here with me but it still feels like I'm not alone.

 

 _ **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**  _I yelled at him.

 

 ** _ARE YOU HURT?!_** He ignored my question.

 

I took a deep breath.

 

**_I'm fine. I fell and skinned up my knees._ **

 

**_How did you fall?_ **

 

 ** _Rey....._** He started to get mad after I didn't answer. Because of our bond, he knew there was more to the story.

 

 ** _I'm fine, really. But what about you? Where have you been all this time? Since you've been gone, there has been a barrier or something between our bond.  I've been trying to reach you but I couldn't. I haven't heard from you in weeks!_** I ranted at him. Tears started blinding me.

 

 ** _I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry...._** He said in a soft broken voice. He was starting to cry too. My heart melted and I wanted him so badly to be here with me.

 

**_This has been really hard on me too. If I didn't block you out, then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from coming back to you. I want to be with you and I will be when I can. I didn't think it would take this long..........._ **

 

**_Please Ben, this is torturing me. I can't stay here much longer. Where are you? What are you doing? Come back, please......_ **

 

I could feel his pain from my plead. His mind wrapped around mine like a embrace.

 

**_It's a long story....._ **

 

That was the second time I heard that today. He continued,

 

**_It's part of my road to redemption. A road that I had no idea that I was taken....._ **

 

The room around me changed into Starkiller Base. From a distance, I heard my own cry. "No!"

 

 ** _NO!_** Ben yelled and ripped the image from my mind.

 

 ** _What are you hiding?_** I asked confused. Normally, it was so easy to get into his mind. He must really be trying to hide whatever it is.

 

**_I'm protecting you, just in case......_ **

 

**_In case of what?_ **

 

**_That doesn't matter right now. You have to trust me. I will come back to you. Leave the island and go to the Resistance Base._ **

 

**_Why?_ **

 

**_Trust me._ **

 

I pursed my lips and let my anger boil inside.

 

 ** _Please don't be stubborn._** He laughed.

 

I didn't give up. I stayed quiet and he continued to laugh at me.

 

Finally he said,  ** _I love you._**

 

My heart melted again.

 

**_I love you, too. Come to me soon as you can._ **

 

**_I will, sweetheart._ **

 

Our bond melted us together. Both of our hearts was in tuned and beating at the same pace.

 

 ** _Why do you want me to go to the Resistance Base?_** I asked after a while.

 

**_It'll be better for you. I didn't want you to have to wait for me again. I'm so sorry that I put you in that place again._ **

 

His words pierced through my heart and I could feel his guilt.

 

**_Don't do this to yourself again, Ben. If you hadn't did what you did.... There could had been a chance that I probably wouldn't be here today. Or worse, the darkness would had swallowed me just as it did you and than where would we be?_ **

 

 ** _We would be in a lot darker place._** He answered my question.

 

 _ **I'll go to the Resistance Base.**_ I finally agreed.

 

_**Thank you. I'll come back. I promise.** _

 

I felt the truth in his words and I held on to them so tightly.

 

 _ **I love you.**_ I said again.

 

_**I love you too.....** _

 

And just like that, he was gone again. I couldn't feel him here with me anymore. All the hope that I had just felt faded away. _I have to leave now._  My blanket fell to the floor and blood was running down my legs. There was more blood than damage. I cleaned up the cuts and there was already black and blue shadows covering both my knee caps. They'll definitely be sore tomorrow. I bandaged them up and changed into my white tunic and grey capri pants. They wasn't suitable for this island anymore but it didn't matter because I was leaving. I should had left weeks ago. I packed up my things and grabbed my staff and walked carefully through the cold rain this time to avoid more injuries. Because of my visitor from earlier, I jumped at every little sound and I constantly watched my surroundings. When I finally made it to the Millennium Falcon, my whole body was shivering and my teeth was chattering. I didn't say my goodbyes to the island because somehow I knew I was going to come back. I sat there in the pilot chair holding my sides and letting myself warm up before flying off. "I can do this," I whispered to myself. I fumbled with the controls and the falcon rose like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Suddenly, there was something in my heart calling out to me but I didn't understand what it was. My lightsaber, that belonged to the Skywalker's, felt so heavy and my belt felt like iron chains wrapped around my waist. I didn't know if I was on the right path but I had to have faith. The falcon slowed and than traveled out of Ahch-To at lightspeed. 


	4. The Destruction of the Resistance Base

**Chapter 4: The Destruction of the Resistance Base**

 

* * *

 

 

I was thrown back in my seat while watching the stars smear by as the Millennium Falcon soared through hyperspace. The falcon was hard to control with only one pilot. That made me think about Chewie....

I really missed my right hand and co-pilot.

I missed R2-D2 and BB-8. I laughed out loud to myself at the thought of BB-8 chewing me out for being gone for so long.

I miss Han who was like a father to me once. I know how much it hurts Ben for what he did to him. What Snoke made him do. I know because he can't hide what he feels from me anymore.

I miss Leia and her motherly love that she always carries with her. The whole base thinks of her as their adoptive-mother.

My heart sunk as my mind wondered in old memories. I started to think about Finn. He was my best friend. I wondered if he was still with the Resistance or on a new adventure with Poe Dameron. He was so mad at me the last time I seen him. I hope I can make him understand that Ben has changed and he isn't the same person we knew.

But also, there's Luke.... I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do about him.

But most of all..... I miss Ben so much.

The falcon slowed as I reached the Ileenium System. The ship easily maneuvered through the smokey nebula of rocks and other various of debris. When I entered D'Qar's atmosphere, I lost all visual from white and black smoke.  _No, no, no! Is it the falcon?_ I thought maybe the compressor on the ignition line that Unkar Plutt had installed long ago finally destroyed the hyperdrive or something else within the ship. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary and none of the emergency alarms we're going off.  _What is it?_ I was flying blind and if I didn't fix the problem, this ship is going to crash into something.

I slowed the falcon into a almost complete halt. After a minute, I started seeing a speck of clearing that I was for sure was a runaway for the freighters and then it hit me.  _It's not the falcon. It's the base. What has happened?....._ My breathing started turning into hyperventilation. There was so many fears and scenarios going through my head. As I got closer and the smoke was dissipating, my worse fears we're coming true. The base and the hangar had been leveled into ash. There we're several X-Wings and TIE fighters destroyed on the landing strips and the fields. Fires we're still raging and I could sense so much death.  _The First Order...._

My heart felt so heavy. I couldn't believe that everything was gone. These flames we're nothing compared to the flames that ignited inside me.  _They will pay for this._ At the moment, I didn't know if I should go look for the Resistance or just go back to Ahch-To. Before I could make my decision, my eye caught strange movement below. I looked down to see a orange suited pilot crawling on the ground and calling out for help. I reacted instantly and ran out the cockpit. I released the loading ramp and ran to him. "HELP!" I heard the man cried again. I ran toward him, ignoring the thick smoke that was threatening to choke me. "I'm here! It's okay," I called back. "I've been hit! I've been hit!" He cried over and over. When I got to him, I helped him flip over on his back. He was bleeding out from three shot wounds in his chest. There was so much fear in his eyes that he almost looked like a child. I told him to hold on as I tried to cover his wounds and apply as much pressure as I possibly could on them to try to stop the bleeding but the blood kept coming and running out through my fingers. His eyes was rolling to the back of his head and I knew he wasn't going to make it. "They....." He started to say. His lips we're blue and trembling. "They.... no.... tell Leia.... we found him," he whispered and his eye lids started to flutter. He was fighting so hard. "Found who?" I asked. "Luke," he breathed. And then so quickly, he closed his eyes and his whole body went limp. _He's gone._

My mind went numb. I felt like everything inside me died along with him. From the corner of my eye I saw a red flashing light laying next to him. It was a old holoprojector. The kind that would still have a strange film and scan lines over the projection. I turned it on and watched a replay of the First Order destroying the base. I almost turned it off until I seen a black cloaked and masked figure appear in view. My heart stopped. _Ben? No, it can't be. It's not him. I would had felt him turn to the dark side._ His height and body structure was exactly the same as Ben's. The way he walked and flowed through the destruction of the base.... I could almost see Ben's face behind the mask. But it can't be. I was so lost in a trance of watching this shadow of the old Kylo Ren that I hadn't notice when the smoke started to thicken again and my breathing turned into wheezes. Out of no where, blasts we're fired my way. I dropped the projector and flipped over on to my feet and ran behind a pile of rubble. I coughed a few deep coughs that shook my whole body and I started to feel lightheaded. I peered around to see the First Order's bounty hunter appearing from the smoke. I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and ignited it. I raised my left hand and used the Force with all my strength and the anger that was building inside me and pushed the pile of rubble in front of me and cocooned him to the ground. I thought it was going to be a easy win but I was wrong. I raised my lightsaber, preparing to finish him off while he was chained to the planet but a blast came from the rubble and sliced through my right forearm, causing me to drop my lightsaber. The burning cut stopped me long enough for the bounty hunter to emerge from his cocoon and whip me across the face with his blaster. I fell to the ground and hit my head on something hard. I coughed and try to regain my focus through my now tunneled vision. I tried to beckon the lightsaber to come to me but it wouldn't move. _What the?_ I looked up to see the bounty hunter getting ready to blast me in the face when I heard a familiar cry of my favorite Wookiee. I watched him charge and rapid fire his bowcaster at the bounty hunter, sending him airborne. My head started feeling fuzzy and everything was blurred. I closed my eyes and I heard the sickeningly snaps and metallic groans as Chewie finished him off.

 

 

 

When I woke up, everything was so bright that it sent pain through my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and made my body stay relaxed which was easy to do because my whole body felt oddly light as if I was floating and my mind still felt fuzzy. What was wrong with me?

 

**_Goodmorning, love._ **

 

**_Ben?!_ **

 

 ** _Did you fall again?_** Ben asked sarcastically.

 

_**Don't start with me right now, I'm not in the right frame of mind.** _

 

_**It's the bacta.** _

__

_**It's the what?**_ I laughed at the funny word.

 

**_It's a disgusting warm thick slime that helps heal the body from injuries. My head has been swimming for twenty four hours straight now. If I hadn't of felt you're cut on your arm or the bump on your head,  I would swear that you been drinking. I always had a bad reaction to it._ **

 

I laughed mentally at his complaints. Without opening my eyes, I moved my head and flexed my arms and legs. I didn't feel no pain or soreness. That's weird.

 

**_You're lucky that Chewie was there. I've been worried sick and literally losing my mind. You was almost killed._ **

 

**_You sent me there._ **

 

**_Don't remind me._ **

 

**_What happened? I mean, what happened to the base? How did the First Order get that close?_ **

 

**_I don't know. I can only keep tabs on you and what you're thinking and what people are telling you. My guess is that they found away to hide from radars so that they can initiate a surprise attack. They'll probably send a second wave as soon as they figure out where the new base is. Please be careful._ **

 

**_You know me, trouble follows me where ever I go. I ended up with you, didn't I?_ **

 

Ben laughed and I could feel him picking through my mind.

 

**_It seems that Snoke got himself a new apprentice._ **

 

**_What?_ **

 

**_The man you seen in the holoprojector._ **

 

I kept quiet and prayed that he wouldn't search any further.

 

**_You thought it was me, didn't you?_ **

 

Ugh.

 

**_It's okay. I did this to myself. And I can see why you thought it might had possibly of been me._ **

 

**_Who is he?_ **

 

**_I don't know._ **

 

Ben continued to search my mind. It was like having a built-in-holoprojector in my mind. We both watched a replay of what happened when I came to D'Qar. He seen the destruction of the base and the dead pilot's last moments. He stopped there.

 

 _ **This war is going to end.**_ Ben promised.

 

_**I know.** _

 

_**Everything is going to be okay and we'll be together soon.** _

 

_**I want you here with me now.** _

 

_**I want to be there with you now too but.... I would had took you with me if I could, it's just to risky. But then again, it probably would had been a lot safer....** _

 

Great, just another thing for him to torture himself for. I embraced our minds together just as he did before I left Ahch-To. This made us both feel better. After a minute, I could feel his mind pulling away. It felt like he was distracted by something but again he was blocking me from seeing it. I knew then he was getting ready to leave.

 

 ** _Don't leave yet._** I begged.

 

**_I have to go...._ **

 

**_I love you._ **

 

**_I love you.... Always, and forever._ **

 

His mind released from mine and he was gone again. _What pulled his attention from me? What_ _exactly is he doing that it's to risky for me to be involved?_ I hate how he figured out how to block me out so that I can't figure out what he's doing. I'm so empty without him. "Ben," I whispered out loud, hoping that he would somehow hear me call for him. "Rey?"

My whole body jumped and my eyes opened at the sound of someone saying my name and a sudden pressure over the top of my left hand. I almost screamed because I didn't recognized her at first. Her face was so worn and tired. Her brown hair was laying flat down and she was wearing clothes covered in ashes and red stains. 

"Leia..." I breathed in relief. I looked around at my new surroundings. "You're safe now," she assured me. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are in a medical center on the other side of D'Qar. We are going to relocate very soon but you need to rest," she said. She sounded like she aged a hundred years since the last time I seen her. "How bad am I?" I asked half-caring. I really didn't want to know. "Not as bad as we thought. You're mostly healed now. All you need now is to relax and rest."

"I can't rest. Not when there is a war going on," I protested. To my surprise, Leia smiled at me. "You sound just like me," she said. "But you'll be useless for what's to come. The Resistance is revamping and taking all the precautions that's necessary to try to keep everyone safe." I could see the worry in her eyes. "But you fear that it won't be enough," I added. She looked at me with eyes that seen to much. She nodded in agreement.

"When I first arrived.... I met a severely injured pilot who said to tell you that they found Luke," I said after a long moment of silence.

 

Leia's face drained into a ghostly pale complexion.

 

 

 


	5. 4/11/17 - UPDATE! :D

Did you guys miss meh? :D

I am so excited to announce that I am now currently working on chapter 5 & 6\. The reason it took so long was because life happened and than by time I began to write again, Carrie Fisher passed away and it was hard for me to continue to write this story. I wanted to just scrap it and re-write it but than I decided to stick with the original story that I was planning :) So look for chapters coming VERY, VERY SOON! It feels so good to be back!! And just to let you guys know, I am very aware that it was confirmed that Kylo and Rey never met before the events of TFA. I started writing this way before it was confirmed. Also, I'm going to be doing other Star Wars stories in the near future as well! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun :3  
> (More chapters coming soon)


End file.
